Before and After
by Girlygirl
Summary: Kyle thinks about his life before and after knowing about Max, Michael and Isabel while on the run with them. One Shot.


Firstly, I don't own anything related to Roswell, though I wish I did. Secondly I know that this piece is short but it's my first Roswell anything so sorry. Thirdly, it's from Kyle's point of view because I always felt he wasn't used enough in the show. I hope you like my story and please review even if you hated this piece because even bad reviews are better then none.

Before and After

Do I wish I was normal again, that I'd never been shot, or healed and that I'd never find out the truth about the people setting with me. If you had asked me four years ago I would have said yes but it wasn't four years ago and for all I knew I was turning into one of them. Maria's laugh pulled me away from my thoughts and the boring view rolling by us outside the van window and I looked up to see what was so funny.

"It's kicking." She giggled again, touching her stomach; Michael did the same a small smile playing at his face.

"Oh, I wanna feel," Liz twisted in her seat and brought her hand down gently on Maria's stomach, her dark eyes full of joy.

"Hey, me too." Isabel startled me; she'd been so quite that I'd almost forgotten that she was sitting beside me. She pulled her back off the seat and reached her arm over the seat in front of her before Michael took her arm and placed it beside his on Maria's stomach. Isabel couldn't see Maria, nor could Maria see Isabel but I knew that they were both smiling.

"Do you want to feel too, Kyle? I think there's still some room left by Liz?" Maria asked me and I laughed.

"No, I'll wait until next time." Maria reached back and grabbed my hand, giving it a gentle squeeze, reminding me that I was part of the family too. It was then that Isabel pushed herself up a little to get a better spot on Maria's stomach.

"Careful, Izzy." I told her, automatically grabbed her hips and lowering her onto my lap so that she could still reach with out standing. She didn't mind, or say anything at all, it was normal, and she only smiled at me for a second before turning back to Maria.

"It stopped." Michael stated before the hands slowly left Maria's stomach and their owners settled back into their seats.

"Have you picked out any names yet?" Max asked from the drivers seat as he looked at Maria and Michael threw the rear view mirror.

"No, not yet." Maria said before Michael piped in.

"Well, I think of like Logan for a boy." Maria shot him a look.

"No, no, no, Guerin, I'm not naming my baby after your favorite comic book character." She shook her head and called him Guerin as if it wasn't also her last name now.

"Why not, Maria?" he asked her with a smile.

"Because I'm just not." 

"It's my baby too, you know, I did help." He kissed her neck softly.

"I don't care, until it's you delivering this baby, its not being named Logan." She told him and everyone laughed. It was Isabel's laugh that grabbed my attention, she hadn't laughed in a long time. Not since she found out that Jessie had gotten re-married. The police had ruled Isabel as dead considering they'd been on the run for over two years and it had hit her hard, hearing her really laugh brought a smile to my face. One that she caught and returned.

"What's up?" she asked, her eyes twinkling.

"Nothing, it's just good to hear you laugh again." I pulled her hand to my mouth and kissed it gently.

"It's good to laugh again." She grabbed my hand as I let hers go and wrapped it around her shoulders as she rested her head against my side and pulled her legs up onto the seat and against her chest. "I'm over the Jessie thing, I told him to go and live his life and he did, what did I expect? Him to wait forever?" she strained to look me in the eye from her position but managed to hold my deep blue eyes with her light crystal blue ones.

"Ever wish you were a normal human?" I couldn't help but ask her. Her eyes were closed but she wasn't sleeping.

"No, never," she answered, letting her eyes open and scan the van. "I would never trade this for anything. You guys are my family and that's all I need." I followed her gaze as it swept over Maria and Michael who were holding hands on top of Maria's inflated belly. Michael's head was resting on her shoulder, his face facing her ear as he whispered inaudible things into it. She was laughing. Next my eyes ran over Max and Liz who were talking in the front seat, one of Max hands laying relaxed on Liz knee, while her fingers tips brushed against his knuckles. Finally my eyes came to a rest on Isabel's face. 

"I see what you mean." I told her and she laughed a little before snuggling against me a little more, I didn't mind. The van became quite, each couple absorbed in each other. My hand came up to rest along the side of Isabel's face, half on her cheek, half in her hair. I bent and kissed her forehead before going back to watching the view roll by. So what if we partially lived in a van, so what if I'd been all over most of the US not to mention Canada in less then two years, so what if I had no one but the five other people in the car and so what if I hadn't see my father in two years, I had her, this beautiful brunette sleeping on my shoulder and I car full of people I trusted with my life. So now four years later you want to know if I wish I was normal, that I hadn't been shot, and healed and that I'd never found out the truth about the people sitting with me? Well just so you know, no I never wish I was normal, I always thank god for the day I was shot and healed and I'm glad that I know the truth about the people sitting with me. Now all I wish is that I can tell the person sleeping on her how I really feel about her.

End

-Girlygirl


End file.
